The need for trustworthy flight instruments has long been recognized, likewise, the fallacies of earth reference gyro systems has equally been recognized. In concert with this recognition and in accord with prior work in this area, this new invention is yet another attempt to further improve the integrity of display given to the pilot. This new assembly of components is obviously a step forward in this regard. By system simplification and basic derived reference, non-drifting, non-tumbling, absolute immunity to free drift, immunity to earth erection requirement and instantaneous correction of all induced errors, we obviously derive a highly dependable system. Another advantage to this system is low cost due to system simplification and reduction of moving parts. This new invention has evolved and is a natural derivative of prior disclosures of co-pending applications for patent predescribed in the ABSTRACT OF THE INVENTION in this disclosure.